


Ten Minute Prompts

by braveten



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ten minute prompts, Tumblr Prompt, tenxrose fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braveten/pseuds/braveten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some ten-minute prompts given to me by people on Tumblr and other sites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nine/Rose 'Rose is sick and the Doctor is taking care of her'

**Author's Note:**

> Read more of my ten minute prompts here! :)  
> bow-to-my-tie.tumblr.com

As soon as Rose woke up, she knew exactly what had happened.

She groaned in annoyance. Rose mumbled to herself, “Really? Now? There seriously could not have been a worse time…”

A few minutes later, there was a knock. A northern accent came from the other side of the closed, cherry wood door. “Rose? Are you in there?”

He was the last thing she needed right now. Well, more like he was the first thing she needed. She needed him to wrap his arms around her and give her a foot massage and possibly a back one too. Mmm. That would hit the spot.  
Caught up in her fantasies, she almost forgot to reply to him. “Yeah I’m in here.”

After a moment she heard him shuffling his feet. “I’m coming in.”

The door was locked, but that wouldn’t stop him. “No, wait! Don’t come in,” she pleaded, her stomach craps deciding to increase a thousand fold in that moment.

She needed to lay down. And she needed a cup of warm tea, that was what her mother had always made for her during her period back when she had lived with her. She also needed sleep. Desperately. She had gotten eight hours last night, but currently she felt like she needed ten thousand hours. Along with a giant enchilada. That also sounded good. Maybe some chips to go with it.

"Why not?" the Doctor asked with annoyance in an undertone. On top of that annoyance, she heard concern.

"Don’t worry, I’m fine… I just…" A particularly hard cramp hit her when she bent her body the wrong way to grab a bottle of advil from her nightstand. She let out a barely audible squeak of pain, but evidently he heard it.

The door flew open. “Rose? What’s wrong?” The Doctor stood there with his sonic in one hand. He was wearing his black leather jacket (glad to see he was mixing it up… not) and his eyes were wide. When he saw her hunched over on the bed he rushed over to her and ran his sonic up and down her body.

After checking the readings, he seemed satisfied. “You’re in optimum health. What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Is there something the sonic didn’t pick up?”

She shook her head. God, she needed him to leave now. He couldn’t see her like this. “Can you please leave?” she asked in the gentlest voice she could manage.

He seemed offended. “I just want to help.”

"Yeah well, you can’t," Rose replied in a tone that was far too sassy for her, or his, liking. "Please, Doctor?"

The Doctor stood his ground, obstinate as he was. “What’s wrong with you? You can’t fool me, you have a bottle of Advil in your hand.”

Rose rolled her eyes and put the bottle of Advil down on the table. She swallowed three pills along with a chug of water. “You really want to know?” He nodded his head encouragingly. “I’m on my period, Doctor.”

He swallowed, staring at her. “Your period. Right, of course.”

The Doctor stood up and left the room and Rose groaned into her pillow. Of course he wouldn’t handle that well, like a good bloke would. Of course he would just run away from any situation that made him mildly uncomfortable.

It wasn’t as if this was a new occurrence. He did this all the time… Anything that upset him or scared him… What a coward he was. Whenever she had her period around Mickey, he had offered to give her a back rub, to make her whatever food she wanted, even to hold her hair back in a ponytail while she leaned over the toilet. Every time that happened during a particularly bad month, it wasn’t a high point in her life.

God, sometimes she wished he wasn’t so… So…

The Doctor burst back into the room, kicking the door open due to his arms being full of things. One hand was carrying a tray that contained tea and toast, and the other arm had several books and DVDs precariously balanced on top of it. He set down the tray of food and drink on her nightstand and placed the DVDs in front of her television, spreading them out for her to choose from. The books went on the edge of her bed, and she smiled when she saw the entire Harry Potter series among them.

"You did this for me?" Rose asked, even though it was obvious.

He gave her a bright, toothy smile. “Course I did! Took a little bit to find books that you might like… DVDs, too. I got Clueless and Mean Girls. I know how much you love…”

He was cut off when Rose flung her arms around him, embracing him in a tight hug. “Thank you,” she mumbled into his ear.

It took a moment for the Doctor to melt into the hug, but after a moment his firm chest was against hers. When he pulled away, his smile was even brighter than before and his cheeks were flushed slightly. “Which movie shall we start with, then?”

Rose looked at each DVD before picking up Mean Girls and twirling the box around in her fingers. “Mean Girls?”

The Doctor rolled his eyes. “Alright, deal.”

Rose put the movie in the DVD player and they both reclined on the bed. After a moment she had a flash of bravery and rested her head on his chest. To her surprise, he didn’t pull away. Instead, he let one of his arms rest lightly on her hip and the other went to her head, brushing her hair softly.

She snuggled further into him, breathing in his scent. He smelled like leather and time (god, how did that even have a smell, much less one that she recognized?) and oil from TARDIS repairs.

On screen, Lindsey Lohan was saying something that Rose could hardly hear due to her ear being pushed against the Doctor’s chest. “Can I have that shoulder massage now?” she asked, sticking her tongue out of her teeth for effect.

Sure enough, it worked.

"Alright, budge up," he said with a hint of a smile on his face. His fingers worked the knots out of her shoulder and back and she sighed in pleasure. God, that felt good. Her stomach barely even hurt anymore. If anything, it was all tingly.

By the time he was done, it was halfway through the movie. Rose could hardly believe the time had flown by that quickly. He let her rest her head back on his chest and they returned to their earlier position, only this time it felt more intimate. Maybe it was the fact that her nerves were like fireworks and there was goosebumps down her calfs and forearms.

"Rose?"

"Mmm?" she hummed, feeling herself beginning to drift off to sleep.

"How long are you going to stay with me?"

Without hesitation, she replied. “Forever.”


	2. Nine/Rose 'Rose and the Doctor have a fight'

"You think you can just do whatever is best for me without consulting me!" Rose yelled, entering the police box with her arms folded across her chest.

The Doctor followed in shortly after her. “Because it’s best for you! You would have died!”

"You COULD have died! What would I have done then, huh? What would Jack have done? You’re so selfish… Oh my god…" Rose muttered, sitting down on the jump seat and rubbing at her temples.  
He hit a lever on the console and they flew into the vortex. “I’m selfish? Well you’re the opposite of selfish! You were about to go into a war zone, Rose! A war zone!”

"So were you! You did! You went into a war zone, alone, after you told me that… That… That bullets would be flying everywhere! That it was too dangerous for people to stay in without ‘proper armor and weaponry’," she made fun of his accent on the last part.

The Doctor sighed. “Rose, I’ve been a war zone. How many wars have you been in, huh?”

"THAT’S NOT THE POINT!" she shouted far louder than she had intended.

Jack stood in the doorway to the console room, a tray of cookies in his hands. “Er, I made you both cookies for when you got back from that planet, but I’m guessing you’re not going to want them.”

"Not now, Jack," the Doctor snapped angrily, giving him a cold look.

Rose looked apologetically at Jack. “Don’t listen to him. You’re sweet, thanks for the cookies. Can I have one?”

Jack gave the Doctor a scared look and approached Rose, offering her the tray. Rose took a cookie and bit out of it. “They’re, uh, oatmeal raisin,” Jack said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Should I leave now?”

Rose said “Yes” as the Doctor said “No.”

Jack nodded. “Can I ask what this argument is about, then?”

"She wanted to go out into the middle of a war zone, so I locked her up in a castle so that she couldn’t. And she’s mad at me, ME, for going out there without her and keeping her safe. Along with the whole planet," the Doctor pouted, folding his arms across his chest and leaning against a coral strut.

Rose rolled her eyes. “See how selfish he is? He thinks he should just do everything life threatening on his own. Doctor, you do realize this is a PARTNERSHIP we have here? This isn’t just, I do whatever you say and you go off into war zones. Have you got that?”

He kicked a wall. “I don’t think of you as less than me, Rose. I just didn’t want you to get hurt.”

"If you care so much about my well being why did you leave me in the castle? Anything could have happened there either," she said in a mocking tone. "In fact, why do you even let me in the TARDIS? What if a spider comes and attacks me?"

She knew she was being unfair. He trusted her. She knew that. But right now she was too angry at him to care.

"I know you’re not that delicate," he claimed. "But what if you had come with me and gotten shot, hmm? What if I had had that liability…"

"So I’m a liability now?" Rose sassed in an ice cold tone.

Jack began whistling and took another munch out of an oatmeal raisin cookie.

"I didn’t mean it like that… I just meant…"

"Why do you care so much if I’m in danger? We go into danger every day? Hmm, Doctor? What’s your reason? Because I’m your liab-"

He shouted, “BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!”

The room was quiet. Jack let out a low whistling sound before rubbing his hands together to get crumbs off of them. He stood up. “You can, uh, keep the cookies. I’m just going to um… Go… Anywhere.”

Jack left down the hallway and Rose looked up at the Doctor. “You love me?”

The Doctor huffed, sitting down on the edge of the console and burying his face in his hands. “Isn’t it obvious?”

"Well… I guess it depends on the kind of love," Rose replied.

He simply stared at her, no words coming out of his mouth despite how much he wished they would.

She rested her hand on his shoulder. “Doctor, listen. You’re not gonna lose me. I’m gonna stay with you forever, yeah?”

He nodded but didn’t speak.

"You can’t get rid of me. But you need to trust me for this to work. Do you think you can do that? Even if it’s life threatening? Just talk to me first, yeah?"

He smiled slightly, looking up at her. His expression was unreadable. “Yeah, I think I can do that.”


	3. Tentoo/Rose 'Tentoo is being protective of Rose'

It had been twenty days since Rose Tyler and her new Doctor were dropped off at Bad Wolf Bay.

And, with no surprise, it had been the best twenty days of either of their lives. It was filled with cuddling, kissing, hugging… With no holding back.

Everything was perfect.

They loved each other - they told each other that on a daily basis. Well, more an hourly basis. Well, more like minutely. They practically couldn’t shut up.  
The Doctor worked at Torchwood in pretty much every section (he went where he was needed) and Rose kept her old job as a field agent.

It was a Saturday morning when he woke up far too early.

"Doctor! Get up!" Rose hit him on the head with a blue pillow lightly, laughing at him.

He curled up into the sheets. “Five more minutes, Rose. Five more minutes.”

"Remember when you said humans wasted their lives away while sleeping?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope," he said happily, popping the ‘p’ and getting out of bed, much to her delight.

Rose sat down on the edge of the bed and began putting her shoes on. “You know Lily from reception?”

"Yeah." He knew Lily, and he knew she and Rose were friends.

"She wants to head out to a club this afternoon. I told her you were game."

He blinked. “A club? Me?”

Rose nodded encouragingly. “Which is why we have to go shopping this morning, you can’t show up there in a pinstripe suit. Well, you could…” Her eyes darted to the ceiling and she scrunched up her nose. “But I don’t think that’s the best idea.”

"You don’t like my pinstripes?" he said accusingly, looking towards the closet pointedly. "I thought you loved my pinstripes."

"I do!" Rose assured him. "But at a club, that’s just not what you wear."

"Enlighten me, Rose Tyler, what do you wear at a club?"

Five hours later, he felt more than enlightened. “Ow. Ow. Ow,” he mumbled as he carried the bags on his shoulders and Rose unlocked the door to their flat.

"Your feet hurt?"

He nodded sadly. “Don’t think I can go to a club.”

"Oh, you’re totally faking it," Rose laughed. "If you really really don’t want to go, you don’t have to. But there will be a lot of other men there…"

He got the idea. His eyes widened. “Yeah, I’m coming. Who said I wouldn’t want to come? Of course I’ll come.”

She just laughed and told him to put on an outfit.

Lily rolled up in her little red jeep and the Doctor had to squeeze into the back while Rose got in shotgun. He was dressed in jeans and a tight blue shirt, which made him content since he wore tight clothing on a daily basis.

"So what club are we going to?" Rose asked.

Lily shrugged. “Dunno. Saw one down the street the other day, thought it looked cool. You both have your IDs?”

Rose looked back at the Doctor. “I do. Do you?”

He nodded and raised it up. “Yup. John Smith, at your service.”

When they reached the club, they got in rather easily. It appeared the security guard was rather wasted himself. It was huge and flashing strobe lights were scattered across the ceiling. There was two bars (that they could see) and extremely crowded.

Rose grabbed the Doctor’s hand and wove her way through the crowd to the bar. She sat down and ordered two drinks for both of them.

A man sat down on the other side of her and looked at the bartender. “I’ll pay for another of what she’s having.”

Rose smiled, “Thanks.”

The Doctor eyed the man suspiciously and rested his hand, joined with Rose’s, on the table for all to see. The man who had bought her the drink didn’t back down even slightly.

Instead, he watched Rose as she downed the drink and grinned slyly at her. “Want to dance?”

She looked at the stranger, then at the Doctor. The Doctor wasn’t even looking at her, instead he was giving the stranger the most intense stare that would have (in the other universe) made people go running. It didn’t seem to affect the strange man with the goatee and the white button up shirt.

"Doctor, I’ll dance with you next, yeah? Be right back."

The Doctor frowned as she went away with goatee man into the middle of the dance floor. She made sure to stay in the Doctor or Lily’s line of sight, as was the unspoken rule at places such as this.

She danced with the man wildly, neither of them knowing exactly what they were doing. It would have been a hilarious site if not for his hand resting on the side of her abdomen.

The Doctor promised himself he wouldn’t do anything. After all, Rose was having fun, and he didn’t want to make a scene.

Until that innocent hand on her abdomen started sliding down to her hip.

The Doctor stood up quickly, thanking the bartender, and approached Rose and goatee man. He held out his hand to Rose, wiggling his fingers. “My turn?”

Rose looked apologetically at the other man and nodded, kissing him on the cheek. “Your turn.”

The goatee man went off to who knows where while the Doctor and Rose began dancing without rhythm and completely without tune. “Why did you do that?” Rose asked him, though she didn’t really look angry.

"His hand was on your hip," he replied accusingly.

Rose rolled her eyes. “You know you’re the only one for me, Doctor.”

He smiled and kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms around him and deepened it. There were a few whistles from nearby so he pulled away, blushing. “Should we get out of here?”

"We’ve only been here five minutes."

"So?"

"We’ll need to tell Lily."

"You have a phone, she has a phone."

"Good point."


	4. Ten/Rose 'Rose and the Doctor go to a winter-y planet'

"Can we go somewhere cold?" Rose asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet and staring at the Doctor. "I think that last planet burned me from the inside out."

The Doctor frowned and ran his screwdriver over her before staring at it. “Nope. No sunstroke. You’re good. But, sure, somewhere cold it is!”

Rose grinned brightly and hung onto the console instinctively. The Doctor threw her a wink before beginning his dance around the console, flipping levers and pressing buttons and the usual jazz.

"Handuria!" the Doctor said excitedly, rubbing his hands together. "Named after the Han Dynasty of China, you know! Not really sure why. I’ll have to look into that. I think it’s because of the road systems."  
Rose listened to his ramble, laughing at his confused expression when he realized he didn’t know something. The Doctor wiggled his fingers and she took his hand in his, eager to get outside the police box doors.

The planet itself was beautiful. Snow covered the ground like a warm (or cold) blanket, and some flakes were falling from the sky. There were just enough falling so that it was easy to see and not get completely covered.

He squeezed Rose’s hand as they stepped out. “Wait, hang on, jacket!”

Rose watched as he sprinted inside the TARDIS and came out with two big fluffy coats. They were both dark blue.

He looked rather ridiculous in his, since she had seen him in hardly anything other than his pinstripes (and that one spacesuit), and she couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of him.

"Oi! You look funny, too," he pointed out, smiling.

They walked out onto the planet together. “It’s always snowing on Handuria,” he explained. “Literally. There’s no summer, winter, spring, fall. It’s all just snow. Snow snow snow. Snow is a bit of a funny word, isn’t it? Did you know that it derived from the-“

A snowball hit him in the face. Rose clutched at her stomach at the puzzled expression on his face. He hadn’t even noticed that she had left his side.

"Rose Tyler! I am scandalized!" he said in a mock offended tone, leaning forward to create his own snowball when another one hit him in his hair. "My hair!"

"I’m a good shot, aren’t I?" Rose said, poking her tongue out of her teeth.

Instead of throwing a snowball at her the Doctor sprinted towards her, causing Rose to squeal and run away. He chased after her for a few minutes, while she laughed and in an out-of-breath voice shrieked, “Stop!”

When he finally caught her, he reached one hand underneath her jacket and tickled her stomach relentlessly. Rose wriggled underneath him, giggling harder than she ever had before. “Doctor! Doctor!”

He let her go eventually, dusting off his hands. “My work here is done.”

Rose took a moment to catch her breath before standing up. “You’re an awful person.”

The Doctor gave her a disarming smile. “You don’t really think that, though.”

"Mmm, I do," Rose said distractedly, looking around. "Ooo! There’s ice! You ever been ice skating?"

He rolled his eyes. “No, in nine hundred years of my life I have never once been ice skating. Rose Tyler, I am the EXPERT! I am a master ice skater! I’ve won contests!”

"Yeah right," she mumbled, walking towards the ice. "It won’t, like, crack under us, right?"

He shook his head. “Nope. There’s not even any water under there. It’s all just ice.”

Rose stood on the ice, stretching her arms out in a lame attempt to stop herself from wobbling. Then, she heard the Doctor slide up next to her, fumbling already.

He fell on his bum on the ice. “Well, I may have gotten second place in the Olympics, not first.”

Rose laughed at him but, as she did, he tripped her and she also landed on her bum next to him. “We’re both awful,” she decided. “You know I’ve never been ice skating before?”

"Never?" he asked, appalled. "Well, first time for everything."

"I wanted to when I was a kid, but I never really thought I’d be doing it on another planet with an alien."

"A good looking alien," he added helpfully.

Rose shrugged. “I’ve seen better.” She poked her tongue out of her teeth at his alarmed expression.

"Oh, I’ll show you better," he threatened, scooting towards her with his hands.

Rose tried to stand up but just fell again. “No, no, no tickling! No more tickling!”

He grinned mischievously as he reached her, pinning her down on the ice by his arms. “No more tickling?”

Rose shook her head desperately. “Nope.”

He opened his mouth to say something but she threw him off of her quickly while his defenses were down. Then, she scrambled to the safety of the snow and ran from him.

Sure enough, there was more tickling later.


	5. Ten/Rose 'Tickle War'

The Doctor stretched out his arms as he walked out of the TARDIS, ruffling his hair with one and moving the other towards the ceiling of Jackie Tyler’s flat.

He blinked as Jackie gave him an accusatory look. “You been in that box all night?”

The Doctor frowned. “Yes, I was. And Rose was in her bedroom. And you were in your bedroom, I’m assuming.”  
She huffed. “Go wake her up, then. She’s still sleeping.”

He nodded, walking towards Rose’s room. “We should get going, anyways.”

He felt a smack on his arm and yelped, “Ow! What was that for?”

"You’re not leaving until after lunch," Jackie insisted. "Some people are coming over."

The Doctor made a face, only to get hit again. “Fine, I’ll wake Rose up.”

"As if you didn’t already," Jackie muttered so quietly that, had the Doctor not had the acute hearing of a Time Lord, he probably wouldn’t have caught.

He spun around on his heels, narrowing his eyebrows at her. “Are you insinuating something? I don’t think I’m getting it.”

Jackie rolled her eyes. “Just wake her up.”

"Alright."

The Doctor opened Rose’s door and shut it behind him, creeping over to her pink bed.

The duvet was up to her neck and she was snuggled into a pillow, blonde hair cascading around her head. There was a faint smile on her face and her eyes were shut so gently he felt like it was a felony to wake her.

But, in fear of another Jackie Tyler slap and in anticipation of getting out of this place as soon as possible, he rested his hand on her shoulder. “Rose, it’s time to get up.”

Rose murmured something intelligible and buried herself completely under the covers to escape him. When he shook her arm lightly she groaned, “Need more sleep.”

"You got nine hours," he complained. "You humans may be able to sleep the day away but we have things today! Lots of things! Planets! People! Defenders of the Earth, yeah? Stuff of legends, the two of us!"

She threw a pillow at him.

"Roseeee," he drawled her name out, pulling the duvet from her hands that were now clinging onto it like a lifeboat. She was definitely fully awake by this point. "Don’t make me tickle you."

Instantaneously, she pulled the duvet completely over her head and held it tightly to the bed so that he couldn’t get under it. “No tickling,” she muttered. “More sleep, Doctor.”

He hummed as if in thought while slowly prying her fingers away from the duvet. As soon as she was uncovered and scrambling to get away with him, he touched her ribs with his fingers and she squealed immediately as he began his descent, first ticking her stomach and ribs and then going up to her neck and making her screech even harder as he did so.

Rose ducked back under the sheets and he followed her ruthlessly, refusing to give up. When they were both under the sheet he pinned her down, she could see his grin in the tinted pink lighting. “Got you now,” he said happily, his expression a threat.

Rose caught her breath. “I guess you do.”

"You’re awake now, though," he pointed out.

He looked down briefly and noticed she was in striped blue and white shorts and a matching button up top, through which her lacy bra was clearly visible. “So I am,” Rose said, seeming to notice his gaze.

The Doctor licked his lips, meeting her eyes again, and the mood seemed to shift.

Rose poked her tongue out of her teeth in a smile and, to her surprise, the Doctor’s lips met hers. She arched her neck up to kiss him back and he realized after a moment he was still pinning her wrists tight. He kept one in his hand and intwined their fingers, but let the other cup her waist.

It was a soft kiss, their mouths simply moving across each other, but it felt like it meant so much more.

When they broke away, Rose looked up at him with bulging, surprised eyes and the Doctor gave her a small smile to let her know everything was okay.

Then, they heard Jackie screech from the other room. “You two, stop the hanky panky and get out here, I made breakfast!”

He blushed bright red but stood up, offering Rose his hand. She kissed him happily on the cheek before exiting her room, a wide smile gracing her features.


	6. Tentoo/Rose 'Tentoo finds a puppy'

The Doctor walked up to her glass office door and knocked twice. She looked up from the desk and smiled brightly before nodding for him to come in.

"Mrs. Tyler," he greeted her cheekily, winking at her.

She bit her lower lip and grinned. “Shut the curtain on the door. And that one window.”

He did as she asked and then approached her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his lips to hers. Her tongue poked out immediately and he pressed her bum down onto the desk, thrusting his own tongue in her mouth and meeting hers in long, languid strokes.

"I love you," Rose said as he pulled away. She began fixing her hair that he had so artfully tousled.  
The Doctor grinned brightly and sat down in her swirly chair, cascading across the room and letting out a small noise of joy. “Why is that I still don’t have a swirly chair in my lab? I’m quite upset over that.

Rose rolled her eyes. “I’ll add it to my to-do list.”

The Doctor took it upon himself to grab a pen from her desk, click it open with his chin, and then scribble exactly that down on her list marked ‘To Do’ in big bold print letters.

"Rose, I have something to ask you," he said after a moment, looking at her. "Here, you can have your chair back."

She sat back down in her chair and looked at him as he sat down on the chair on the other side of the desk (which wasn’t swirly) and stared at her quite seriously. “What’s going on, Doctor?”

He wrung his hands together. “Well……… You see….. Hmm, how to phrase this…”

Rose laughed. “This is pretty much how your marriage proposal started out,” she noted.

"Oi! I’m just thinking. I was thinking, then, too. And you know I’m not proposing to you again. Here, I have a proposition, yeah, that’s a good start. I have a proposition."

She quirked an eyebrow. “A proposition?”

He nodded eagerly. “If I give you a foot rub every day and a back massage twice a day, make you dinner tonight, take you out to dinner this weekend, and don’t forget to put the toilet seat down all week…”

Rose’s eyes bulged. “That’s a lot of proposals.”

"Can we have a puppy?" he blurted out quickly, looking at her with hopeful eyes.

Rose burst out laughing, she honestly couldn’t help it. “A puppy? All that for a puppy?”

He tugged on his ear thoughtfully. “Well, I may have.. Er… Already gotten us a puppy.”

"You what?!"

"Remember when I told you I was going to pick up a few things from the grocery store that you wanted this morning?" he asked, somewhat embarrassed.

"Yeah, how did you come home with a puppy?" Rose cut to the chase, not wanting a ramble as an answer.

"Well," he continued, "when I was walking to the grocery store, I walked past a pet shop. And you know how they put the animals in the windows so that you can see them?"

"Doctor…"

"He was so adorable! He was staring at me, Rose, staring! He wanted me specifically as his owner! I had to pick him! It was my moral obligation!" the Doctor insisted with a vague hand gesture to help get his point across.

"You accidentally bought a puppy because it was cute?"

She could practically see his hearts shatter. The light in his eyes drooped and he looked down towards the floor. “I’ll bring it back today. I’m sorry.”

Rose stood up from her desk and crossed over to him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him on the forehead. He looked up at her hopefully. “You don’t have to bring it back. I’d love a puppy. Thanks for getting it.”

His face lit up and he stood up. “I’ll feed it and walk it every day! It’s a boy, by the way, we should probably stop using gender neutral pronouns. What do you want to name him? I was thinking Sparky. What do you think about Sparky. Ooo, or Pedro? Did you know I met the actor, Pedro Pascal once? Great bloke. Love him in what’s that show you like, with the violence? The one you watch on the TARDIS a lot?”

"Game of Thrones."

"Love him in that," the Doctor mused. "Can’t say I like the violence part much, though."

She kissed him again to shut him up. “We’ll name him whatever you want,” she said once they broke away.

He leaned his forehead against hers. “Sparky it is. Oh, and Rose, one more thing.”

"Yeah, Doctor?"

"I might have accidentally bought a cat, as well."


	7. Ten/Rose 'The Doctor gets the hiccups'

Rose wrapped a towel around her hair and squeezed, letting the excess water falling onto the floor of her large shower. Then, she stepped outside the misty glass and got dressed swiftly in a light green button up shirt (she left the first few buttons undone, nothing too scandalous but hopefully something the Doctor would notice) and a regular pair of blue jeans from home.

When she stepped out into the console room, she noticed something was wrong immediately. It was his posture. Instead of standing at her and waving while wiggling with his fingers like he normally would, he was sitting on the jump seat and smiling nervously. “Hello, Rose!”  
"You okay?" Rose asked, bounding up the steps and flashing him her best smile, one that would hopefully make him feel better.

He stood up with enthusiasm (she couldn’t quite tell if it was genuine or not) and walked over to the console. “Where do you want to…” His voice was disrupted as he made a strange face and a small noise she could barely hear. Then he cleared his throat and continued. “Where do you want to go today?”

"Are you sure you’re okay?" Rose asked suspiciously, quirking an eyebrow.

He nodded. “Of course I am! You know me, - hic! - I’m always okay. Always okay. That doesn’t have the same alliteration to it as - hic! - always alright does. In my opinion.”

Rose couldn’t help but laugh. “What are you doing?”

"Talking?"

"No, you were… Hiccuping, I think," Rose smiled brightly at the way he turned away from her immediately.

"Hiccuping? That’s a human thing," he said with a vague wave of his hand. "Besides, even if I could - HIC! - get the hiccups, my immune system would fight it off like that." He snapped for effect.

"You just did it again," Rose pointed out. "Doctor, you have the hiccups."

"I do…" He shut his mouth and she could tell he was concentrating with immense difficulty. As soon as his face turned relaxed and she assumed it was gone, he opened his mouth, "HIC!"

"Okay, that’s it," Rose said, grabbing his forearm and leading him to the kitchen. "We’re going to get you a glass of water."

"But - HIC! - Rose, I want to go somewhere! Anywhere! I’m tired of being cooped up in the TARDIS!" he pleaded, though he was allowing her to lead him down the hallway.

"No more hiccups then you can go somewhere," Rose scolded, feeling more like his mother than his companion at this point.

He rolled his eyes. “Fine. I’ll get a - HIC! - glass of water, then.

After drinking the water, he was still hiccuping. Rose folded her arms across her chest. “Okay, hold your breath for two hundred seconds.”

He sighed. “Rose…”

"I know you have that respiratory bypass or whatever it’s called! You should be able to hold your breath that long."

The Doctor scratched at his sideburn, eyes flickering up to the galley’s ceiling. “My respiratory - HIC! - bypass only kicks in with reason. I can’t just - HIC! - make it.”

"You’re telling me you have that fancy system and you can’t just make it?"

"Not unless the - HIC! - situation calls for it."

"Well, if you haven’t noticed, the situation is calling for it! And it sounds like they’re getting worse, Doctor." After a moment, she surrendered. "Okay, can you try holding it without your respiratory bypass kicking in and see if that works?"

Sure enough, it didn’t. If anything it only seemed to make it worse still.

"Alright, what kind of situations would cause it to kick in?" she sighed.

He listed off on his fingers. “Running for my - HIC! - life, drowning, fighting, sexual intimacy, fear, an increased - HIC! - heart rate…”

"Woah woah woah," Rose said, staring at him with wide eyes. "What was that second one?"

"Drowning?"

"Er, no, not the second one. A few after that."

"Umm…" He blinked. "Fear?"

"Before that."

"Sexual intimacy?"

Rose nodded, not really sure where she was going with this. “What did you mean by that?”

He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, kissing, I mean… Or, other things…” She was ninety nine percent sure he mumbled ‘dancing’ under his breath. “It would cause it to kick in, yeah.”

"Well we don’t want you scared," Rose said, leaning forward in her chair curiously. She enjoyed the way his eyes scanned hers for any clues they could gather. "We don’t want you fighting or drowning… So looks like there’s one option, yeah?"

He swallowed and his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down. “Er, guess so.”

Rose pressed her lips to his and, after a moment, he pressed back. They slid across each other and he moved a hand to her back while she moved to his hair, all three of the places they were touching so delicate as if they thought the other might move away at any time.

After a few minutes, his hair was thoroughly tousled and eyes bulging significantly. “I think that worked. I’m not sure if that was the kissing or the fear that made it go away, though.”

Rose’s eyebrows shot to her hairline. “Should we just make sure that it worked? Like a second trial?”

He nodded encouragingly. “Oh yes.”


	8. Tentoo/Rose 'Tentoo gets jealous over new Torchwood agent'

The Doctor burst into the room, his makeshift sonic screwdriver raised and buzzing. He had slammed down the door with his foot and, when his eyes focused in on Rose, he sprinted over to her immediately. After thoroughly scanning her and confirming that she was alright, he turned off the screwdriver and placed it in his coat pocket. “Alien?” he asked simply, looking around.

There had been an emergency field mission call. He had gotten the text far too late (he had been told not to text while driving after all, so it wasn’t really his fault that he had only gotten the text after he had arrived at a pizza shop) and had then gotten to the scene as fast as possible.

He hadn’t expected the alien to be gone when he got there.

"Jack took care of it," Rose said with a bright smile.

The Doctor frowned. “Jack? Who is Jack?”  
A man approached them with short chestnut brown hair (not quite as elegant as the Doctor’s, thank you very much) and a chin dimple. Damn the chin dimple. Chin dimples should be illegal. And did he have to be named Jack?

The man - Jack - was built like a swimmer. His black shirt was far too tight for the Doctor’s liking and the way he was standing next to Rose was far too close of a distance. “I’m training him,” Rose explained. “He’s a natural. Came to the scene within, like, seconds, even though he was at home. He got here faster than I did.”

Jack blushed. “I wouldn’t go so far as to say I’m a natural.”

The Doctor had pretty much no words. He just blinked. “Oh.”

"Sorry, were you hoping for an alien?" Rose said teasingly, poking the Doctor in the chest. He rocked back on his heels.

"It is kind of exciting. I like the adrenaline pumping through my veins," Jack said in a voice that was obviously meant to impress Rose.

Rose smiled brightly and grabbed his forearm with her hand, squeezing it. “And the feeling of helping people. I just love it,” she beamed.

The Doctor felt his hands beginning to ball up into fists so he wiped them on his pinstripe trousers. “So do I,” he added, staring at Rose. “Are you ready to go home now?”

"Gotta give Jack a tour of the hub," Rose said apologetically. "You can feel free to go, though, if you want."

There was no way he was giving Jack alone time with Rose. Especially not with the fact that her arm was still on his forearm.

And he was still smug.

And he still had a chin dimple.

There were plenty of reasons.

"Can I come?" the Doctor asked, realizing after the words had come out that he had sounded somewhat desperate. "There was something in the archive I was planning to check out tonight anyways, so maybe I could just catch a ride with you and Mack."

"It’s Jack," said chin-dimple with an angry crease in his forehead. How a crease could look angry the Doctor couldn’t quite comprehend.

"Right, sorry. You and Jack."

Rose nodded. “Sure, you can get a ride with us.”

The Doctor sat in the passenger seat of the car before Jack could. Rose gave him a peculiar look but said nothing. The conversation in the car ride was normal, but Rose didn’t miss the way the Doctor looked when Rose laughed at something Jack said or vice versa.

When they got out of the car, Rose tugged him to the side after muttering a lame excuse to Jack. “Doctor, what are you doing?”

He blinked. “Coming on your tour? We give great tours together! Remember that time on Paxtron XI when you and I…”

"No no," Rose elaborated, "with Jack. What are you doing? You’ve been upset with him since you met him. Are you jealous? Actually, properly jealous?"

The Doctor’s voice came out a bit higher than he wished. “What? That’s ridiculous. I’m not jealous of Jack with his hair that looks like mine and his… His…”

"His what, Doctor?"

"His chin dimple!"

Rose laughed before covering her mouth with one hand and regaining her serious expression. “You have no reason to be jealous. You’re my boyfriend. He’s my employee. You have complete prominence.”

"But… You were laughing at what he said earlier," the Doctor complained. "All of his bad jokes! Normally you only laugh at my bad jokes!"

Rose rolled her eyes and pecked him on the lips. “I love you, Doctor. Not Jack and his… What did you say? Chin dimple?”

The Doctor nodded sadly. “But I don’t have a chin dimple. And the last Jack, Harkness, had a chin dimple too. And you kissed him. On more than one occasion. Sometimes for more than one second.”

Rose sighed. “Well, back then I was trying to make you jealous.”

"You what?!"

"I was a teenager. Those were not my best days. Anyways, you have no reason to be jealous of Jack. I promise you," Rose said with a small smile, kissing him on the nose.

He licked his lips. “Alright, I trust you.”

Rose’s smile brightened and she kissed his cheek. “He’s married, anyways.”

"He’s… Why didn’t you say that earlier?!"

"It’s funny to see you flustered," she admitted.

He gasped. “Rose Tyler. I am… Scandalized!”

She bit her lower lip and bounded back over to Jack, winking at the Doctor over her shoulder.

He started walking towards the archives and shook his head. “Little minx.”


End file.
